Ghost Zone: Mystical Island and Pegasus
by ShadowCaller
Summary: Danny is set on an adventure after he set free the Blue horned Pegasus when the prophecy says he is the chosen one and set out on Mystical Island
1. Blue horned pegasus

**Chapter 1: The Pegasus**

Meanwhile, 3 ghosts appear in front of the bank, which are Ghost Vultures.

"Hey guys, remember me?" he said in surprised. It was Danny, floating in front of them.

"Don't forget about me. Danny's new sidekick." Duke yelped. Duke uses ghost fusion on the 2 vultures, while Danny sucks up the other one. The 2 vultures knock on the ground and struggling to stand up. It was too late; Duke sucks them up with his special collar.

" Let's go home Duke." Danny said. They both flew home and eating their dinner.

At one cool night, the mysterious figure that looks like the shape of an angel. The figure quietly and slowly looks for Danny to break the spell of the Pegasus. The angel floated up and smiled when she or he found Danny.

The figure opens the portal and took Danny to the statue of the Pegasus.

Duke woke up and saw everything what the figure did, he have a night vision to see in the dark. The figure wore a pink robe with a golden ropes wrapped around her body. Duke chased after the figure and thinking "Master, wake up, you been kidnaps." but the portal closes immediately. He was too late.

Next morning, in the ghost zone, Danny woke up in ghost form and looks up where he sees the statue of the Blue horned Pegasus. "Where am I and who are you?" he asked with no harm. " I am the guardian of the Pegasus, I will explains everything to you."

" Long ago, the brave Pegasus saved the world from Devil Damon. Also, her name is Serena and lives in the Mystical Island. She saves the world and seals Damon where no one can find him. After that, she died after she seals him and became a statue. One thing she left for us is the rhyme spell for the chosen one. We tried to solve the riddle, but no clue. The chosen one must activates the spell, which is you.

" Okay, I read the spell and become a chosen one after I set free the Pegasus. One thing I need to tell you, where is the spell!" he exclaimed.

"Here it is. Read it Chosen One. You have to touch the statue as you read" the figure said.

Danny begins to read

"_Look into your heart,_

_Those are your thoughts,_

_This blue fiery hair,_

_Will not give you despair,_

_Only a true half ghost,_

_Can be my host."_

The statue begins to light up and the creature floated down and opens her eyes. Her eyes were icy blue and her horn is gold like a sun. Her blue hair shines and sparkles.

"Wow, she is so beautiful." Danny said

"Yes, she is beautiful because she lives in Mystical Island." the figure finished.

"Hi, you must be Danny and I will guide you to the perfect path. " said Serena.

" Can you please explain about the Mystical Island and take me there? " Danny asked.

"Sure, Just like the legends says, the Chosen One must find out my home place. Hop on my back and I will give you a ride." Serena explained and offered.

Danny hops on her back just like she says.

She uses her golden horn to open the magically, sparkle blue portal to Mystical Island.

Inside the portal, Danny touched the vortex as Serena flies with her golden wings.

The bright lights occurred and it means they are here. Serena's home place.

"Finally, I'm home safe and sound. Let's go adventuring.


	2. Mystical Island

**Chapter 2: Mystical Island**

The butterflies flutter under the magic maple tree. The dragon soared very high with his friend, The Griffin.

Mystical Island has 3 pink mountains and the clouds too. Plus there is a rainbow as a shield to protect Mystical Island from harms.

Another Pegasus and a unicorn flew over to Serena and the human ghost figure.

"Serena! I haven't seen you a long time to see you. " said Starsong. Starsong is a music Pegasus with no horn and she can sings.

" Spirit too!" exclaimed in surprise by Serena. Spirit is an American Unicorn, who can use fireworks to celebrate 4th of July. His color is yellow for stars and blue, red, and white for stripes. The hooves are covered in stripes.

" Are you ready to sing?" Starsong said excitedly.

"Yes!" The whole group said in agreement.

**Danny:**I'm goin' to go adventuring

**Spirit:**Adventuring?

**Serena:** Adventuring?

**Danny:**I'm goin' to go adventuring  
>and who knows what I'll find<p>

**Starsong:** He's goin' to see the great beyond

**Spirit:** Across the mud

**Serena:** Beyond the pond

**Starsong and Spirit:** He's going to see the great beyond

**Serena:** Will there be ugly, bugly things and ickely, ticklely, prickely wings?

**Spirit:** A front that bites  
>and back that stings?<p>

**Danny:** You never know

**Serena:** Will there be things with sharp-ly teeth?

**Starsong:** Up above and underneath?

**Sprit:**I'll bet it's so

**Danny:** Then please don't go

**Danny:** I'm goin' to climb the mountain tall  
>where fires burn and rocks can fall<p>

**Serena:** And scary things can creep and crawl  
>with one big goog-ly eye<p>

**Danny:** Aah! Stop!

**Starsong:** He's going to reach the highest high  
>when even <em>flyers<em>never fly

**Spirit:** Maybe he will touch the sky

**Serena:**Will he cross the big, big water?

**Spirit:** Where it hot, or even hotter?

**Starsong:** Bet he's gonna meet a lotta danger there

**Serena:** Yeah.

**Danny:** Will there be yummy things to eat?

**Serena:**Will there be things that ouch your feet?

**Spirit:** Will you be brave?

**Starsong:**Will you be scared?  
><strong>Danny:<strong> No!  
>I'm goin' to go adventuring<br>**Everyone:** Adventuring, adventuring  
><strong>Danny:<strong> And when I go adventuring,  
>There'll be so much to do<br>**Everyone:** But if you go adventuring, adventuring,  
>there's just one thing<br>Ya know what you are going to have to do?  
>You're going to have to take us all<br>with you!

"Good luck Serena and Danny." Spirit and Stardong said in unison. "Get your hopes up."

**If you don't know this song, I got it from Land Before Time "Adventuring" **


	3. The River

**Chapter 3: The River**

" Hey Danny, Are you scare of the river?" Serena the blue- horned Pegasus asked.

"No, why?" Danny replied.

Serena signed, " Long ago, the water dragons lives in the river to hunt for food, but Rani, the water tribe unicorn saves people from getting eaten. I don't think you should get eaten because you're a half ghost. The water dragons should be living here today. If you ask, their names are Nessie, Kraken, and Aquaterine. You better watch out for them."

" I see, (rumble) oops, I'm so hungry." Danny in the hungry tone, " I haven't eaten breakfast since the guardian kidnaps me. My dog! He could be hungry already, wait my sister might feed him already. Do you have anything to eat?"

" Yes, we have water, magic oranges, rainbow fruit, rainfish, pecha berries, lucky berries, and juicy jelly banana." Serena answered.

" I will take rainbow fruits and lucky berries." Danny replied. He seems to trust the Pegasus because he is not eating poison food.

" Rainbow fruits are found near by the river when the sunlight hits the river and the lucky berries must be located at the Golden Tree." Serena said, " I'll be back".

2 minutes later…

" I'm baccck!" Serena called, " There's your food".

Danny took the rainbow fruit first and taste it. The taste was fill with magic and sparkling in Danny's eyes. Danny made a weird look and continued to eat.

Next he tried the Lucky berries, it taste so shining like the pot of gold. Inside of his mind, in the future, he will win the bet and the game " Say Uncle" what is that?

"I'm done, so what do we do next?" Danny asked.

Serena answered back, " We should sing about the river."

The song is ready to begin.

_Big, big, big, big water_  
><em>The very big, big, big, big water<em>

_It is deep and dark and dangerous_

_It's scary and it's "stranerous_

_And things could "re-arrangerous"_

_In the big water_

_Ilikes swimming around_  
><em>under there<em>  
><em>Way down deep<em>

_Very, very deep._

_I see all sorts of things_  
><em>under here<em>  
><em>Like <span>Swimming Sharpteeth<span>_

_Oh, those Swimming Sharpteeth._

_Big, big, big, big water_  
><em>The very big, big, big, big water<em>

_We went there once sometime ago_

_Now this Fast Waterseems to flow_

_from the big water_

_ Big Water_

" How do you like my song?" Serena asked.

" Your song sounds amazing, who teach you that? (pause for a second) Wait, don't remind me." Danny smiled as Serena smiles.

RWWWWWWWOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!

" Oh no! We got to leave the river because the dragons is going to get us any second,' Serena stammered, " Hop onto my back as quickly as you can.

Danny follow her ordered and he don't want to hurt his new best friend. The tail burst in blue flames and use ice shield to protect along the way.

" Hmm. I need to asks her about her powers." Danny said in his mind.


	4. Her Powers and Crystal

**Chapter 4: Her Powers and Crystal**

_Flashback_

_Danny follow her ordered and he don't want to hurt his new best friend. The tail burst in blue flames and use ice shield to protect along the way._

" _Hmm. I need to asks her about her powers." Danny said in his mind._

As Serena fly over the rainbow, she saw Shani, the rainbow unicorn. Shani is the eldest horses in the island.

" Hello, Serena. I see you are back and who is he?" Shani questioned.  
>Serena panted, " His name is Danny Phantom. Can I stay here for awhile because I thinks he wants to know something."<p>

Shani replied" Sure you can."

"Okay, how did you do the ice shield? Can you show me all of your powers?" Danny asked.

"Okay, I can do some ghost powers the same like yours except the part that I don't duplicate and do real ghostly wail. My powers are blue, for example, if I use ghost ray, it's blue. The only one that is not blue is the ghost shield. Watch."

Serena blasted her blue ghost ray and charge it at the cloud, like thunder.

" See. Now I'm going to tell you the rest. I can do horn drill, tail whip, icy wail, sliver wind, steel wing, sky attack, double combat, foresight, blue flare charge, and healing hooves. That 's all. Wait, one more thing to tell you. I can do a ghostly wail and it's green, but with a neighing, ghostly sound."

Serena steps back. She inhaled deeply and unleashed her ghostly wail. The ghostly wail can do damage to the trees and blow everything away, like a hurricane.

The wail has finally ended and Serena asked, " How do you like it?"

Danny replied, " I see that combination of the sound between a ghost and a horse."

"I can teach you some powers that you don't know. I can teach you like phantom twister, healing abilities, telekinesis, fusion moves, icy wail, and sonic attacks. The only move I can do from the list is healing. Your choice." Serena explained.

" I want to learn to do the twister part, healing abilities, and icy wail." Danny answered.

"Okay let's the learning begins. Start off with phantom twister." Serena pumped.

At the Rainbow Arena, Danny stands in the middle with Serena.

"First, gathered all the energies from the wind, by spinning yourself. As you are spinning, it must reach to the clouds to create a twister. You can do it with a partner besides me because I can't do it." Serena explained.

Danny took a deep breath and begins to spin in cyclone. It goes over 112 miles per hours. Once he has reached it, he forms a twister and got out. Right now, he feels very dizzy a little.

" You pass it. Now I will teach you the rest as our journeys goes along." Serena said.

" You are ready to meet Dawn, the Guardian Crystal. She protected the crystal from being removed. She only can allow angels and the Chosen One." Serena explained "Come on, I will give you a ride to her place. She likes at the highest mountains with pink clouds."

Danny climbed onto her back and flew off. She flew over 100 miles per hours. She can't fly that fast due to her wings and hooves.

Once they reached to the blue temple on pink clouds, Dawn appeared.

" Who dares to interrupt me when I'm guarding the crystal." Dawn said in monotone voice.

By her appearance, she has 2 tails that looks like a lion and a dragon. She has blue hair and wings. The hooves are striped in blue, green, and yellow.

Serena answered, " Your honor, I found this Chosen One and he must learn about the 3 crystals."

Dawn replied, " Very well, you may pass." She let Serena, the blue-horned Pegasus and Danny go.

Once they reached to the 3 crystals, each of them has a power to keeps things balance. The yellow is charging at the green and blue ones and the 2 crystals are charging at back. They form in a triangle.

" Long ago, these crystals protect the fairies and soulful ones. The yellow ones represent a fairy powers. When it turns to black, that's means the anti- fairies took over, but it will go normal anyway. The green ones never change colors and this contains ghost energies. The blue crystal contains angel powers to keep Heaven up. If it was in trouble, that's means the Dark Angel took over. The opposite for the blue ones is purple." Serena explained.

" What happened if they are unconnected?" Danny asked.

Serena answered back, " If one of the crystals is missing, that means, the powers is lost, except for Angels. If the fairy crystal is missing, the fairy and ghost powers became weak, even the anti- fairies."

" Okay, these is the reason, it was kept hidden in the Mystical Island all the times and Dawn was never tired of being guarding." Danny said.

" Okay we are done visiting the Crystal Temple, now it's time to meet Phoenix and the other legendaries birds." Serena smiled.

**You will read it at Chapter 5.**


	5. Phoenix and the other birds

**Chapter 5: Phoenix and the Other Bird**

" Can I fly with you because I am a half ghost?" Danny asked Serena.

" Oops! My bad, I think I forgot that you can fly." Serena giggled.

FLY HIGH! The other birds follow his command. Serena and Danny looked up above the sky. They both saw a figure that looks like a bird with flames.

" That gotta be Phoenix." Serena noticed from the above. Serena flew up and Danny too.

Phoenix and the other legendaries birds landed at the bird school.

" Hello Serena, what brings you here?" Phoenix asked Serena while his flames were bursting.

" I want to show you Danny. Danny, this is Phoenix and Phoenix this is Danny. We will be staying here with you after you sing your song." Serena explained to this both of them.

" Okay here are my classmates. Hawkstars, Swanstar, Cranestar, Lamini, and Floria. Hawkstar, Swanstar, and Cranestar are flying and dancing birds. Lamini looks like a duck with a long neck. Finally, Floria has 3 tails with different colors and she has a ring around her neck to help her to swim and float." Phoenix explained to Danny the whole rest.

" Now, Let's begins our song to show who we are." Phoenix announced and fired up his flames.

**Cranestar: **_You're lookin' fine_

**Hawkstar:** _You're lookin' good_

**All:** _You're doin' great_  
><em>just like we knew you would<em>

**Floria: _I _**_ never think that me could be me Flying in a line with me family_

**All:**

_Flip, flap  
>flip, flap and fly<br>flip, flap  
>flip, flap and fly<em>

**Phoenix:**_You never know what you can do until you try_

**Lamini:** I_ have to find me own way  
>to flip, flap and fly<em>

**Phoenix:**_You've got a gift_

_**Petrie**_

_I know it's true  
>No one else can do it<br>just the way me do_

**Swanstar:**

_We're all the same  
>and we're unique<em>

**Hawkstar:**

_From the tip o' me wing_

**Cranestar:**

_To the bend in ma beak_

**All:**

_Flip, flap  
>flip, flap and fly<em>

**Lamini:**

_Flip, flap  
>flip, flap<em>

**Swanstar:**

_And fly!_

**Lamini and Swanstar:**

_We're movin' together in the same big sky  
>We've got our own way<br>to flip, flap and fly_

**Floria:**

_If you wanna, wanna, wanna fly low, fly low (Bang!(Hits rock))_

**Phoenix:**

_If ya wanna, wanna, wanna fly high, fly high (Whof!(Flys into Sky puffy_

**All:**

_Flip, flap_  
><em>flip, flap and fly<em>

_Flip, flap_  
><em>flip, flap and fly<em>

_We're movin' together in the same big sky  
>We've got our own way<em>

**Phoenix:** _I got me own way_

**All:**_We all got our own way_

**All:**

_Flip, flap_  
><em>flip, flap and fly<em>

_Flip, flap  
>flip, flap and fly<em>

_You've got to_

_Flip, flap  
>flip, flap and fly<em>

_Flip, flap  
>flip, flap and fly<em>

_Flip, flap  
>flip, flap and fly<em>

_Flip, flap  
>flip, flap and fly<em>

_we're dippin' and diving and flapping and flying  
>blowing on the winds*<br>we're moving and riding and reeling and rhyming*  
>slipping and flying again and again and again<em>

_flip, flap  
>flip, flap, and fly<br>oh, yeah _

**( I got this from Land Before Time.)**

" That was a great song!" Danny said happliy, " You were like flying just like the song goes."

" That's great I hope you love it more." Phoenix said in wisely.

Serena interrupted, " Now that's great, come one let's go to find the Dark Crow and Light Dove. They seems to battle a long time. You might learn your new power over there."

" Fine, let's fly." Danny joined.

So they flew where it leads the second highest of the mountain with purple-blue clouds.


	6. Angels Birds

**Chapter 6: Angel Birds**

Flashback

_Serena interrupted, " Now that's great, come one let's go to find the Dark Crow and Light Dove. They seems to battle a long time. You might learn your new power over there." _

" _Fine, let's fly." Danny joined._

_So they flew where it leads the second highest of the mountain with purple-blue clouds._

As they were flying without looking from above, Serena got hit with dark pulse from Dark Crow. The Light Dove gasped and flew over to Serena and the ghost boy. She uses shield of Light.

Light Dove appearances are more like Phoenix, but her body is white with pink flames on her head and tail.

Dark Crow appearances are the shape of a crow and his hair and tails are purple flames.

" Serena, are you alright?" Light Dove asked very worry.

" I'm fine. I can heal remember? ." Serena replied

" Light Dove, why do you always fight?" Danny asked Light Dove very curiously.

" We were both created by different angel. Dark Angel created Dark Crow to spied the Angel of Light. The angel of Light creates a legendary creature to protect their world and they created me. I am the guardian of heaven and Dark Crow is the spy of Angel of Darkness."

" It is more like war. I wonder how is my dog doing and I'm homesick." Danny said.

" Don't worry, you have 2 more adventures to go. By the time of our adventure is over, I will send you home and how to call me." Serena replied with her eyes dazzling to Danny.

" Yeah, it's seems to be a long adventure. How about we sing a song?" Danny asked

" Yeah, we sing it til we get to our next location and stay there for a while. I am thinking something cool in my mind while we fly." Serena answered in a bright tone.

(Instrumental very slowly)

Serena:  
><em>I was lost<em>  
><em>Till he found me<em>  
><em>And although he confounds me<em>  
><em>By the one<em>  
><em>Is where I know I should be<em>  
><em>Yes, I know he's a sour<em>  
><em>With a brain made of power<em>  
><em>And yet, I'm drawn to him magically<em>  
><em>And through every moment of turmoil<em>  
><em>And moment of pain<em>  
><em>Through all of our adventures<em>  
><em>One thing remains<em>  
><em>Facing dragon, birds, and jarheads<em>  
><em>I'll never be blue<em>  
><em>As long as I'm floating<em>  
><em>With you<em>

Danny:  
><em>I saw her and no other<em>  
><em>I still lived with my father and mother<em>  
><em>When I spotted her fiery blue hair<em>  
><em>Though my shoes smell like tar pits<em>  
><em>And I don't wash my armpits<em>  
><em>I like astronauts too much,<em>  
><em>But I know she doesn't care<em>  
><em>And I know that I'm forgetful<em>  
><em>I know I'm dim<em>  
><em>And even though I've just eaten<em>  
><em>I know I'll swim<em>  
><em>I know that it doesn't matter<em>  
><em>If I can't count to two<em>  
><em>As long as I'm floating<em>  
><em>With you<em>

Both:  
><em>Even though we're in deep here<em>  
><em>And they might make us sleep here<em>  
><em>Here with you, dear, is<em>  
><em>Where we both make our stand<em>

Serena:  
><em>I am braced for attack and<em>

Danny:  
><em>Knowing she has my back and<em>

Both:  
><em>All I need is your hand<em>  
><em>In my hand<em>  
><em>Serena:<em>  
><em>Baby, I know<em>  
><em>I can be nagging<em>

Danny:  
><em>I know you're naggy too<em>

Serena:  
><em>I know that I'm demanding<em>

Danny:  
>(<em>Oh, man is that true.) But one thing I'm understanding<em>

Both:  
><em>No matter what we go through<em>  
><em>I'd rather go through it<em>  
><em>I know I'll get through it<em>  
><em>If I'm floating through it<em>  
><em>With you<em>

As the song finished, Serena and Danny flew down. There was 2 caves where has no ends. Suddenly 2 roars sent out

(THRILLING ROAR) RRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWOOORRRRRR


	7. Xin and Xang

**Chapter 7: Xin and Xang**

The 2 dragons came out of their caves. RWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOORRRRR!

The earth rumble like, earthquakes. Serena and Danny were still floating.

" Who dare to interrupt our slumber?" said Xin.

Xin was parter with Yin. He was standing up straight on the ground. Xang can't stand up straight and the body was pointing like Kraken swimming under water. Xang partner is Yang.

Xin's wings are white with 2 black spots on the upper wing each of them. 1 black spots on the chest. The wings look like a butterfly. He has 4 wings just like Xang.

Xang' s wings have 2 white spots on the upper wings each of them. 1 white spot on the chest. His belly is white and the rest of them are all black. Same number of wings like Xin and almost looks like a latios dragon butterfly.

" If you are here today, I will tell you our history." Xin said as Xang nodded.

" We were use by Yin and Yang. Yin is a female and Yang is a male. They both fight along like brother and sister. Our religion is called Taoism. The Chinese created them and believing two opposing forces that keeps the world balance. We are both male dragons. We do have a parallel dragon that is just like us and came from a different universe." Xin explained a whole lot.

Xang took over, " There are 3 dragons from another world and dimension. Reshiram is a fire dragon type. He is white and part of Yang. Zekrom is a lightning dragon type. He is a black and part of the Yin. Kyurem is part like both of them I believe. So that's the end of our story."

Xin said, " They are pokemons, but we only have 2 dragon types on our tao religion. Also I got a song from them. Xang will sing them."

Xang begins to sings Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem song.

_It's always hard,  
>When the journey begins.<br>Hard to find your way,  
>Hard to make new friends.<br>But there's nothing you can't do,  
>'Cause you've got the power inside of you.<br>It's not always __black and white__,  
>But your heart always knows what's right.<br>It's not about win or lose, it's the path you choose.  
>Let the journey begin,<br>Pokémon!_

" That song is kind of cool. Well, I better get things going." Danny said in his opinion.

" See you around." Serena said as a goodbye.

" Hasta luego!" Xin responded back in Spanish.

" Wait, did he just say it in Spanish." Danny freezes for a moment, " Oh well, let's go anyway."

Serena and Danny are traveling to their last adventure.


	8. Sword Legends

**Chapter 8: Sword Legends**

Danny asked, " So, where are we going for our last trip?" as he was flying in the sky with Serena, the blue- horned Pegasus.

Serena answered, " Your last adventure ends here with the Sword Legends. Mystical Island has three swords. I will explain them when we get their place."

Serena found a place where she knows the sword was hidden, so Danny followed.

" Before we can go in, you saw Light Dove. She holds the Sword of Justice to protects the good Angels. Dark Crow protects the Angel of Darkness and uses them to fight the good angels." Serena explained.

" How come we can't see them?" Danny questioned with his hands crossed.

" The bad and good angels forbid us to see the sword. I am the only one who can protect the Angels' secret. If anyone sees their swords, they become vaporized. If you don't want to get vaporized, you must access their permission first before you can see them." Serena explained to him.

Danny then asked, " Why are we here then and what's is this place?"

Serena answered, " This is Sebalion's cave. He is a lion-dragon, who protects the Sacred Sword. Let's go in to find the sword or meet him."

As they both get along, they get inside the cave. The wall cave flickered on as they walked. At the end, there's a light, which means the sword is hidden there.

RRRRWWWWWWOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!

Danny and Serena jumps back.

" Who dares to enter my cave?" Sebalion said in an angry tone, " I am the Guardian of the Sacred Sword and uses for justice."

" Serena, came here for me to see the Sacred Sword." Danny answered his questioned.

" Okay, you can look, but do not touch because it is reserved an unknown future." Sebalion quickly responded.

Danny steps up and examines the Sacred Sword.

The Sacred Sword is in shiny, blue and the handle is brown.

" Wow, this sword is so special for something in the future." Danny stated, " I think I am done here."

Serena nodded and flew high above the cave because there is a hole. Danny quickly followed her.

" Next, we are not going to the final sword because that sword is evil." Serena stated.

" Okay, but explain to me more and I need to go home." Danny responded.

Danny and Serena landed to the beach, where all the golden sand was fill. They both sat on the golden sand and watch the sunset.

" The last sword is the Devil's Sword. Deva, the red devil dragon, is the guardian for Devil Damon's sword. That sword is completely red and it is full of angered and hate."

"Why did you fought him then?" Danny asked.

" I fought him because he was going to use the full sword' power to the world in the 15 century. It was sad at the end. I was dead and transported to the Ghost Zone. After I became dead, I became a statue and left out my riddle and poem that you must read."

" Oh, that's why." Danny said.

" Now that's is our end of my story and adventure with you. I guess we have fun when we traveled." Serena signed.

Danny signed too, " I gotta go home, because my family will gets worry."

" If you want me to see you again, call me by yelling out anywhere." Serena said to Danny.

" Okay, I know you'll find me and I see you again when I have a major bigger problem." Danny responded and stands up.

" Yeah, let's sing our good-bye song." Serena signed very deeply.

_Danny: Hey, this was really fun_

_Serena: We hope you liked it too_

_Danny: Seems like we've just begun_

_Both: When suddenly we're through_

_Serena: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye_

_Both: Cause now it's time to go_

_Serena: But, hey, I say, well, that's OK_

_Danny: Cause we'll see you very soon, I know_

_Serena: Very soon, I know_

_Both: Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye_

_Serena: And tomorrow, just like today_

_Danny: (Goodbye - today)_

_Both:_  
><em>The moon, the adventure and the great big time<em>  
><em>We'll be waiting for you to come and play<em>  
><em>To come and play, to come and play<em>

The song ended and Serena opens a portal with her horn.

Danny hugged her and says, " Good-Bye".

Danny enters the same portal that he just first started his adventure and its leaves to Amity Park.

Please review!


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home**

_Flashback_

_Danny hugged her and says, " Good-Bye"._

_Danny enters the same portal that he just first started his adventure and its leaves to Amity Park._

* * *

><p>Back at sweet, safe sound in Amity Park; no ghosts and no trouble.<p>

Up in the starry, night sky Duke spotted Danny. " Danny, there you are! I've been looking everywhere all day." Duke the half-ghost/ dog said.

Danny chuckled, " I been going on a quite adventure and you don't know where it is. So, how's is Amity Park?"

Duke answered, " I captured the Box Ghost, Spectra, Skulker, and the Lunch Lady."

" Good thing you do those for me all day and I went on the Chosen One adventure." Danny said.

" Who is this chosen one?" Duke questioned in a brightly tone.

" I am. I am going to save the future from the evil ones. There is one more chosen one and I don't know who it is." Danny said

" Race you at the house. The last one in there is a rotten, stinking ghost." Duke quickly said and flew off. " Up, up, and Away."

"Oh yeah, let's see who laughs last." Danny grinned.

Duke entered in the house first and changes back to dog form, the black lab. Danny intangibly and invisibly went up through the floor to remain invisible.

When Duke walked in the kitchen, Danny popped out, " I win!"

" No you did not, I can sense your lies because I am a dog. You can not fool me." Duke responded in a good tone.

" Darn it" Danny said.

The two of them walked to their bedroom and saying good night to have a good rest. Danny has a louder yawning than Duke.

The stars and the starry night sky twinkle, knowing Serena will be watching both of them carefully.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Please don't make any bad reviews at all. I want to see how good is the story going to you. All my stories came from my imagination. If you don't know who is Duke, read the New Partner. Serena and Duke will appeared later on.

The next one will be Johnny Test Verses Danny Phantom.


End file.
